


Letter

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Everyone wants what happens, Hardcore dubcon, Loss of Control, M/M, Not actual rape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Will explicitly asks for it, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Hannibal,"I long to be near you.  To touch you, to taste you.  Desperate, even.  I burn with fire whenever you walk into the room......At no point in our relationship have you asked anything you wanted from me.  You have only taken.  And now you had better take the rest.  Ask me for nothing.  Do not attempt to have a conversation with me about this.  I’ll deny even having written this letter.  I don’t want to talk about it.  I want you to take.  Take what you want from me, Hannibal Lecter, or you will never get it."  -Will.





	Letter

              The tension between them is palpable.  Hannibal can feel Will’s gaze burning into him from across the sitting room, eyes never leaving his face, lips parted, tongue very nearly licking over them.  He isn’t able to fight the heat in his groin so he crosses his legs, hoping to hide the offending results, because he is a man of manners.

              He has tried to resolve this situation.  Twice now, he’s asked Will if he could kiss him.  Twice, Will said no.  Hannibal has respected that, though he doesn’t understand it.  Not on evenings like this, when Will is sitting with his top buttons undone, no undershirt, revealing just enough of his chest to be tempting.  When he sits sprawled, legs spread wide, in a position that is practically whorish as he “reads”, his eyes never even flicking to the page.

              “Will…”

              “Don’t.”

              The answer is so quick and so harsh Hannibal snaps his mouth closed.  He signed up for this, he reminds himself.  He chased after this man _because_ he was an unsolvable mystery.  Intriguing was the word he used to use for it.  Currently, frustrating was more accurate.

              Eventually, Hannibal becomes sleepy.  Will always stays up later than he does, because he sleeps later.  Hannibal feels himself beginning to doze.

              “I’ll be turning in for the night.  Goodnight, Will.”

              “Goodnight, Dr. Lecter.”

              The formal title doesn’t sting anymore, as he is used to it now.  Will hasn’t called him “Hannibal” since the day in his prison cell, when he asked ‘Please’.  Hannibal takes the last sip of his wine and heads to bed.

              He has finished getting ready for bed before he notices the letter on his nightstand.  It’s written on fine stationary, taken from his office desk downstairs.  His heart steels itself as he slowly unfolds it.

              “Hannibal,” it begins.  Not Dr. Lecter.  His throat constricts against his will.

              “I long to be near you.  To touch you, to taste you.  Desperate, even.  I burn with fire whenever you walk into the room.  It has been so for years.  What started as a low smolder has turned into a raging need, and I have tried everything I know to draw you to myself.

              The problem is that twice now, you have asked.  Asked to kiss me.  No.   At no point in our relationship have you asked anything you wanted from me.  You have only taken.  You took our first touch, when we were discussing not to report Abigail for murder and you placed your hand on my shoulder.  Or was that even our first touch?  Was our first touch your hand on my arm as you slid a needle into it, while you hypnotized me in your office?  Was our first touch you pulling up my eyelids as you checked for dilation, to ensure that your manipulations of me were working?  The point is I don’t even know.  You never asked.  And I chose you, knowing this.

              Or the first time you held me.  It was to stop me from shooting Peter’s social worker.  You placed your hand over mine and then your palm around my head, and whispered sweet things in my ear.  I asked for none of it.  But I embraced it.  Allowed it.  Wanted it.

              Dove into the sea with you for it.

              And now you had better take the rest.  Ask me for nothing.  Do not attempt to have a conversation with me about this.  I’ll deny even having written this letter.  I don’t want to talk about it.  I want you to take.  Take what you want from me, Hannibal Lecter, or you will never get it.  

-Will.”

              Hannibal’s hands tremble as he holds the letter in his hands, and re-reads it, and re-reads it again.  Then his mind begins to form ideas.  Play through possibilities.  Putting Will in each of them, to see how he will react.  The problem with Will is that Hannibal doesn’t know how he will react.  Though now, with this letter, it is apparently favorably.  With only that and little else to go on he begins to plan, and decides to defer to one of the actions Will recalled in his letter, at least for their first time.

             

              For the third week since he wrote the letter, Will goes to bed frustrated.  Hannibal had absolutely no reaction, to the point Will wasn’t even sure he _found_ the letter, until he checked and saw it was moved from the nightstand.  At first that made him feel encouraged.  Hannibal was respecting his wish to not speak about it.  But then he’d expected something to…happen.

              Maybe not right away, since perhaps Hannibal would want to take him by surprise.  Which would have been perfect.  But after a week, then two, Will began to lose hope he was going to act on it at all.  Perhaps Will had been entirely wrong, and Hannibal didn’t want him in that way.  Maybe he wanted someone to murder with, and that was all.  Well fuck if Hannibal was getting a murder partner  if Will couldn’t have the kind of partner he wanted.  He didn’t have…didn’t have…

              Will dozed in and out of sleep as he usually did, his face pressed into his pillow, one eye buried into it so he couldn’t see.  Things were fuzzier than usual.  He’d maybe had a little too much wine at dinner.  It had made him sleepy and he’d gone to bed early because of it.  Or maybe it had just been…

              He tensed as he heard breathing behind him.  Or rather, he _tried_ to tense, only to discover that after a few seconds, he was forced to relax again, unable to hold his muscles tight.   In a panic he tried to sit up, only to discover that his body sluggishly obeyed him, his arm flopping to his side and then stilling, as heavy as lead.  Then he felt the fingers caressing down his cheek.

              “Ah, you are awake.”

              The voice was perfectly familiar and Will’s fear abated from a fight-or-flight level to merely highly anxious.  This was it.  He was either going to get his wish, or he was going to get eaten.  He struggled to turn his head and managed only to uncover his buried eye, only to have it fall back to where it had been.

              “I have drugged you.  Movement will be very difficult; speech impossible.  But you should be fully aware of what is happening.  I suggest you embrace it, Will.  It will be more pleasurable for you.”

              He felt Hannibal’s fingers caress down his neck, and his skin prickled at the touch.  He felt Hannibal’s breath wash over the back of his neck, and realized he was in bed with him.  Lying with him.  Will’s heart began to race, the touches of Hannibal’s hand sensual as it traced over his shoulder, then down his arm…making Will realize that he was naked.  Not a thread of clothing was on him, not even his blankets.

              “Mftph.” Will grunted.  He felt Hannibal’s weight shift and he brought his body close.  He was as naked as Will, the warmth of him spreading through Will’s back and up his neck as Hannibal’s lips hovered above his ear.

              “I explained to you that speech will not be possible.  I suggest you not attempt it, or you may bite your tongue.” Hannibal whispered, his lips brushing over the shell of Will’s ear as he spoke.  He then pressed them closer and sucked the tiniest part of Will’s ear into his mouth, gently rolling his teeth over it.  Will’s ear bloomed red as blood rushed to it, bringing with it heat and a deep groan from Will.

              “That’s a better use of your voice.” Hannibal said softly, continuing to suck at Will’s ear.  His fingers caressed back up Will’s arm and then along his shoulder, tracing the contours of his clavicle.  He moved his hand to grasp Will’s throat, his arm folding over his chest.  He pulled, his muscles flexing as he did so, and then Will’s body was being pressed against Hannibal’s.  He felt his chest, warm and taught as it pushed to his back; then felt his cock, fully erect, tease against the small of his back.  It pressed up against him, nestling between his ass cheeks as the warmth of Hannibal’s pelvis pushed against him, and then finally his knees pressed up under Will’s thighs. 

              Will groaned deeply and attempted to push back into the touch.  He managed a bit, his entire body glowing now as he realized this was it, Hannibal was _finally_ going to make a move.  And what a dramatic move it was, though he should not have expected anything less.

              The lips on his ear moved to his neck and began to kiss.  Will groaned, unable to stop himself, making his pleasure at this act known even without speech.  Hannibal’s hand brushed over his chest, trailing its way down over his stomach in gentle, teasing circles.  He was not rushing.  Will wanted to ask how long the paralytic drug would last- but he couldn’t.  He was entirely helpless, and that thought made blood rush to his already growing erection, so that when Hannibal’s hand reached it, he was already swollen with desire.

              Hannibal said nothing as his hand clasped Will’s cock firmly.  Will’s breath hitched and then increased, rushing through his nose and parted mouth as Hannibal’s lips continued to suck on his neck.  His hand gave Will a hard, firm tug, pulling the head taught, and Will squeaked from pleasure.  He did it again, then again, slowly but firmly stroking Will, his thumb wandering to trace circles on the head.  Will’s breath was heavy, each exhale voiced in a moan, his body singing as Hannibal touched it with his fingers and his lips.  He wanted to cry for more, but all that came out was “Mmm.”  Hannibal didn’t reply.

              Behind him, Hannibal began to rock.  Will felt his erection sliding between his ass cheeks, and Will blushed deeply from it.  He’d never touched another man’s cock in any capacity before, and now Hannibal’s was buried in the cleft of his ass, as swollen and hard as Will’s.  Hannibal’s lips changed from kisses on his neck to deep sucks, and Will’s moans turned into cries.  It felt so good.  It felt incredible.  With each of Hannibal’s exhales he could smell his breath; he could feel his heart beating as it pressed against his chest.  It was real.  Hannibal wanted him.  Hannibal was _having_ him.

              “Perfect.” he whispered, slowly pulling his hand away from Will’s swollen erection.  He tried to protest but could only make a loud cry of agony.  He felt Hannibal’s hand come up and twist his fingers into his hair.

              “Shhh.  I will have you as I desire.  You have no say in the matter.”

              Will had to fight not to cum.  Not now.  Not yet.  He concentrated on the pain in his hair and it just barely kept him from going over the edge.

              He heard the squishing sounds of wetness behind him, and then felt Hannibal’s pelvis pull away.  Before he had time to anticipate anything, a cold, slick finger was  pushing its way between his ass cheeks and then straight into him.  Will cried out from surprise, and the unfamiliar sensation further helped him stave off his orgasm.  Hannibal gave him no time to adjust, but merely pushed his finger fully in and then began to pump it, sliding in and out of Will without hesitation.

              Will panted heavily, having somehow not anticipated this, which was ludicrous now that he thought about it.  He felt Hannibal’s other hand release his hair and begin to stroke through it, while his lips returned to kiss his neck and ear.  The heat of that began to spread through Will’s body, until the finger sliding in and out of him became less strange. 

              Then Hannibal crooked it, and had Will been able to jump, he would have.  Too sensitive, it was too sensitive; he couldn’t handle this feeling and he wanted Hannibal to stop, he wanted him to stop, to…okay maybe… “Mmmm…” Will said, his cock springing back to life as his prostate was stroked.  It felt incredible.  Of course Hannibal would know exactly how to touch it.  As his finger rubbed over it Will melted into butter, aware only of Hannibal’s fingers in his hair and the one up his ass, his breath on Will’s neck, his chest pressed to his back.  Will tried to rock his hips into it and couldn’t.  He groaned in frustrated pleasure.

              There was the sound of more squishing and that was all the warning Will got before the second finger was pushed fully into him.  He yelped, though it came out more of a whimper when his lips failed to open in time to let out the noise.  Hannibal continued to stroke his hair and kiss his neck, the kisses growing deeper, more sucks than anything.  Will was going to be covered in hickies in the morning.  The idea made him flush with heat, and that flush went straight to his ass, which was now getting used to having fingers inside of it.

              Hannibal spread them, pushing Will open until it hurt.  He winced, and Hannibal’s other hand left his hair to stroke along his cheek.

              “Shhhh.” he said softly.  “You have no say in the matter, so it is best for you to relax, Will.  Let the tension go and allow me to enter you.”

              Heat sprang through Will at the words.  He groaned, which caused him to feel a smile spring to Hannibal’s lips as they pressed to his face.  His free hand now moved down to clasp Will’s erection again, and he cried out from pleasure, his entire body singing at the mercy of Hannibal’s hands.  He did as instructed and let go of the tension in his ass, and felt Hannibal’s smile widen.

              “Much better.”

              Will felt the third finger press into him and cried out at the stretch.  It was unpleasant but he could do nothing about it.  Instead he concentrated on Hannibal’s hand steadily stroking his cock, his thumb moving to trace circles around the head, which was now leaking considerably.  Will relaxed faster this time, allowing himself to be stretched open, groaning as Hannibal stroked him both inside and out.

              Hannibal didn’t say anything when he moved the tip of his cock near Will’s hole.  He held Will open with his fingers and pushed up against him, meeting the natural resistance of his flesh.  As he slid his fingers out he pushed his cock in, wider still than Will had anticipated.  Will’s heart pounded heavily from fear and excitement and pain.  Unlike with his fingers, with this Hannibal pushed in slowly, though still absolutely steadily.  There was no hesitation in him; his pace calculated and selected most likely for optimal safety, with little concern for how Will felt about it.

              It went deep.  Much, much deeper than Hannibal’s fingers, spreading Will’s body open, pushing into him regardless of what he did.  There was nothing he _could_ do, and that thought as he was invaded sent sparks of heat through him, making his skin prickle even as heavy breaths panted from his lips.  Hannibal’s hand left his cock to stroke through his hair instead, his lips planting soft and reverent kisses to his cheek.

              His wet hand slid under Will and wrapped itself over his stomach.  With it Hannibal pulled Will close, his cock still sliding deeper into him, steadily pushing him open.  Will cried out a few times from the dull pain deep within him, the sting of his anus now mostly receded.   None of his vocal noises did anything to dissuade or encourage Hannibal’s pace.  He was relentless though patient, and he only stopped when Will felt his pelvis pressed firmly against his ass, his balls warm and soft as they rested against his skin.

              Hannibal stilled, stroking his fingers over Will’s stomach and through his hair.  He continued to plant kisses to his shoulder and neck, reverent, gentle kisses.  His fingers left Will’s hair and his hand ghosted down Will’s body, making him tingle and shiver.  Had he been able to laugh he would have, but instead only a soft snort came out of him, which abated the moment Hannibal clasped his hip tightly.

              The thrust was short and quick.  Will cried out anyway.  The next one was immediate, then the next and the next, and with each one Will gave a cry until his breaths got in the way.  Hannibal pulled back a bit further each time, his hands clasping Will’s body to keep it stationary.  The hand on his hip clasped him hard, Hannibal’s fingers digging into his skin while he fucked with a brutal pace, and Will could do nothing but take it.

              Then Hannibal slowed to longer, deeper thrusts, and Will felt how easily he slid into him.  Easily and sensually, Hannibal was enjoying him now that he was spread open for his pleasure.  He pulled out almost all the way and pressed back in, his head pushing along Will’s prostate, and it made him groan.  It felt good.  He wanted more.  He got it.

              Hannibal pulled back out and pushed in again, rubbing over that spot, shortening his thrusts until that was all he was doing; slowly rubbing Will’s prostate with his cock.  Will whimpered with pleasure, his body glowing with lust, his veins opening to make every part of him blush.  The hand on his hip moved to stroke his cock and he moaned, long and deep, each one in time with Hannibal’s pushes into him.  Will wanted to beg for more, to scream ‘yes’, to say Hannibal’s name.  But his lips and tongue would not obey him other than to allow him to gasp for air, so all he could to was groan like a needy whore.

              Hannibal snapped his hips forward again, hard and deep.  Will cried out with pleasure.  He began to fuck in earnest, long, hard thrusts that made sparks of pleasure sing through Will.  His hand on his dick was as firm and unrelenting, stroking Will in time to Hannibal’s thrusts.  His lips found Will’s neck again and sucked, hard, his teeth coming to rest on Will’s skin.  Will was held in place by him, unable to do anything but surrender, and so that was what he did.

              He felt his orgasm building for a long time.  Every thrust from Hannibal’s cock and stroke of his hand brought him slightly closer, the pleasure building at a heavenly, frustratingly slow pace.  Will groaned with every exhale, the scent of Hannibal washing over him, the sound of his voice in his own grunts, the touch of his body as he covered Will.  Will was sweating now, though his body did no work of its own; it was all from the heat of his lust and from Hannibal, pressed tightly to him.  Hannibal pounded into him now so hard that the bed was creaking, and Will felt every inch of him as he took Will, wholly and fully.

              “You are mine.” Hannibal said.  “And I will have you as I please.”

              Will screamed and came, hard.  Stars danced in his vision as his orgasm pulsed through him, his release pouring over Hannibal’s hand and his own stomach as his body tensed and trembled.  He shivered, overwhelmed with sensation, and it didn’t stop when he was finished.  Hannibal removed his hand but continued to fuck him as hard and relentlessly as before.  He brought his Will-coated hand to his lips and began to eat, the sounds of it obscene, and then Will felt him tense and clasp his hips tightly.

              His thrusts slowed, then stopped, and he pressed himself close to Will.  He trembled and Will’s heart glowed brightly at how affected Hannibal was.  He could hear his breaths, heavy and interspersed with tiny grunts, Hannibal’s body convulsing as he spilled into Will.

              When he pulled out it hurt, but Will no longer cared.  He felt Hannibal’s mess pour out of him and closed his eyes to feel it.  A deep satisfaction that penetrated to his bones spread through him as his heart slowed, leaving him feeling as heavy as lead once again.  He was exhausted and under some form of sedation, so before he could even process it all, Will was asleep.

 

              Will woke up alone in his bed.  Panic spiked in him as he thought it was only a dream, but the moment he rolled to the side, he felt how very real it all had been.  He relaxed, feeling the aches in his body; the rawness on his neck, the bruises on his hips, the burn in his ass. 

              He looked down at himself and saw he was cleaned and dressed in a t-shirt and boxers.  He had blankets covering him and he threw them off, rising to his feet too quickly, then sitting down again as he was dizzy.  Once he regained his equilibrium he stood up again, then walked to his private bathroom and stared in the mirror.

              His neck was ravaged.  He was covered in so many bruises he couldn’t discern them all.  He tore his shirt off, then his boxers, and looked down at the rest of himself.  Bruises on his hips, in the shape of Hannibal’s fingers.  An unmistakable throbbing in his ass.  He glanced into the mirror and smiled.  It was perfect.

 

              Hannibal sat at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee, when an entirely naked, ravished Will Graham walked into the kitchen.

              He set his cup down carefully, though not without a rattle, and resisted the urge to stand up and scoop Will into his arms.  He didn’t know what Will needed at this time; the letter hadn’t stated, and so he let him take the lead.

              “Good morning, Will.” Hannibal said.

              “We can talk about it now.” Will replied. 

              “That is relieving, as I don’t see how we could have avoided this conversation further.”

              “I don’t want to avoid the conversation.” Will said, and Hannibal looked at him curiously.  “But I needed us to be intimate before we had it.  And…it was perfect.  Thank you.”

              Hannibal rose out of his chair then and walked over to where Will was standing, naked, bruised.  He desperately wanted to kiss him, and thought of asking first, then re-thought it.  Instead he lifted a hand to the back of Will’s head and threaded his fingers in his hair, grasping tightly.  He pulled Will’s head back and he looked at him with wanton, needy eyes.  Hannibal wrapped his other arm around his back and pulled his naked body tightly to him, before pressing his mouth forward, hard against his lips.

              Will groaned deeply, melting into him, the vibrations of his voice spreading warmth through Hannibal.  He kissed him again, and again, and then Will began to kiss back, opening his lips to him, tasting him, caressing him.  Hannibal was overwhelmed and became lost to it, no longer caring to keep his voice to himself, allowing pleased moans to echo into Will’s mouth.

              When he pulled away, Will’s cheeks were flushed a deep red and his eyes were half-lidded. 

              “Finally.” Will said.  “I’ve been waiting forever.”

              “Will, I didn’t want to presume…”

              Will snorted.

              “Never stopped you before.”

              “This was different.”

              Will rested his forehead against Hannibal’s as he let a smile creep up one side of his mouth.  It was the most flirtatious look Hannibal had seen on him yet, and it made his heart jump.

              “I know.” he said softly.  “Gaslighting people into murdering is just a game for you.  Making me realize my own nature?  Essential, and to be done by any means necessary.  But this?” Will said, leaning forward to press another kiss to Hannibal’s lips, this one much softer, leaving his taste lingering there when he pulled away.  “This kind of intimacy?  You need to know I want it.”

              “Yes.” Hannibal said, his arm wrapping tighter around Will.  “My desire to be known by you, to have you know me, is more deep and profound than anything I have previously felt in all my life.  Physical intimacy without that knowing would be meaningless.”

              “It would also be impossible.” Will whispered, leaning in to press yet more kisses to Hannibal’s lips, soft and wet.  “We already know each other.  We cannot un-know each other.  This intimacy is truly the last parts of us we have shared.  Now there is nothing left that is hidden.  You have seen all of me.”

              “Don’t you mean taken all of you?”

              “Yes.” Will said, and Hannibal saw the flush rise to his cheeks at the words. 

              “You greatly desire this.  For me to take intimacy from you.  Not to ask.”

              “Yes.” Will whispered, his eyes fluttering closed.  “That doesn’t mean you can never ask, but I…”

              Hannibal lunged forward, pushing Will back until he was pinned to the wall, and crushed their lips together.  Will’s moan was long and low, and Hannibal watched his naked cock begin to swell.

              “I believe we shall find many ways to be intimate.” Hannibal growled softly.  “That satisfy both your desires and mine.”  He moved his kisses from Will’s lips to his neck and gently sucked at the bruises there, which elicited a most delicious gasp from Will.

              “Yes, oh, yes.” Will said softly.  “Hannibal, I want you.”

              Oh, how he had convinced himself he wouldn’t need to hear those words, after having read Will’s letter and thinking Will may never be able to say them.  Oh, how delicious they were to hear.

              “Then you shall have me.” he replied, and breakfast was forgotten, as Hannibal pulled his naked Will back into his arms and continued what they had started the night before.


End file.
